Beauty and the Beast
Beauty and the Beast ( ) é um filme de animação americano, dos gêneros musical e fantasia romântica, produzido pela Walt Disney Animation Studios, o 30º clássico da Disney, e distribuído pela Walt Disney Pictures. Baseado no conto de fadas de mesmo nome de Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont e ideias do filme francês de 1946 de Jean Cocteau.[http://www.toacorn.com/news/2007/0802/dining_and_entertainment/048.html Toacorn.com: Dining and Entertainment section: "Beauty and the Beast stellar" Play review] O longa é centrado em um príncipe que é transformado em uma Fera e uma jovem mulher chamada Bela que ele aprisiona em seu castelo. Para se tornar príncipe novamente, a Bela deve amar a Fera e ele deve ganhar seu coração, ou será Fera para sempre. Contêm as vozes de Paige O'Hara, Robby Benson, Richard White e Jerry Orbach na versão original."Beauty and the Beast". Turner Classic Movies. A primeira tentativa de Walt Disney, sem sucesso, para adaptar Bela e a Fera em um filme de animação, foi durante os anos 1930 e 1950. Após o sucesso de A Pequena Sereia (1989), a Disney decidiu adaptar o conto de fadas, que Richard Purdum originalmente concebeu como um não-musical. O então presidente do Walt Disney Studios, Jeffrey Katzenberg, interrompeu o desenvolvimento e ordenou que o filme fosse um musical semelhante A Pequena Sereia. Beauty and the Beast foi dirigido por Gary Trousdale e Kirk Wise, com roteiro de Linda Woolverton e história de Roger Allers. O letrista Howard Ashman e o compositor Alan Menken escreveram as canções do filme. Ashman que também foi produtor executivo da animação, morreu de AIDS oito meses antes do lançamento do filme, e Beauty and the Beast foi dedicado à sua memória. Beauty and the Beast estreou como um filme inacabado no Festival de Cinema de Nova Iorque em 29 de setembro de 1991, seguido de seu lançamento como um filme completo no El Capitan Theatre em 22 de novembro. O filme foi um sucesso de bilheteria, arrecadando US$ 425.000.000 no mundo todo. Beauty and the Beast foi aclamado pela crítica especializada; ganhando o Globo de Ouro de Melhor Filme - Musical ou Comédia e tornou-se o primeiro filme de animação a ser indicado para o Oscar de Melhor Filme. Ele ganhou o Oscar de Melhor Trilha Sonora e Melhor Canção Original por sua canção-título. Em 2002, o filme foi selecionado para preservação no National Film Registry pela Biblioteca do Congresso por ser "culturalmente, historicamente ou esteticamente significante". Em abril de 1994, Beauty and the Beast se tornou o primeiro filme de animação da Disney para ser adaptado em um musical da Broadway. O sucesso gerou duas sequências diretamente em vídeo: Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) e Belle's Magical World (1998). Eles foram seguidos por uma série de televisão spin-off, Sing Me a Story with Belle. Uma versão IMAX foi lançada em 2002, que incluiu "Human Again", uma nova sequência musical de cinco minutos. Após o sucesso do relançamento em 3D de O Rei Leão, o filme foi relançado em 3D em 2012.Smith, Grady (October 4, 2011). "'Beauty and the Beast', 'The Little Mermaid', 'Finding Nemo', 'Monsters, Inc.' get 3-D re-releases". Entertainment Weekly. Uma [[Beauty and the Beast (2017)|versão live-action]] foi lançada em 2017. Trama miniaturadaimagem O filme se passa na França do século XVIII. Um príncipe jovem e rico vive em seu magnífico castelo. Em uma noite fria de inverno, uma velha mendiga bate na porta e oferece a ele uma rosa, em troca de abrigo. O príncipe recusa, por achá-la muito feia, e a mendiga se transforma em uma feiticeira de grande beleza. O príncipe implora perdão, mas a feiticeira - para castigá-lo pela falta de amor em seu coração - o transforma em uma fera horrenda, e seus empregados domésticos são transformados em objetos encantados, que ainda possuem atitudes humanas. A rosa que a mendiga oferecera era encantada e floresceria até o seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário. O feitiço só poderia ser quebrado se o Príncipe aprendesse a amar alguém e a ser amado em retorno, mas quando a última pétala da rosa caísse, o feitiço já não poderia mais ser quebrado. A feiticeira também lhe deu um espelho de mão mágico, que seria sua unica janela para o mundo exterior. Dez anos se passaram e o feitiço ainda não fora quebrado. Em uma aldeia, além da floresta cercando o castelo, vive uma jovem amante dos livros, apropriadamente chamada de Bela. Por ser uma mulher inteligente, é considerada estranha pelo povo da aldeia, mas por ser muito bela é cortejada pelo caçador Gaston, que, apesar de ser o homem mais disputado da cidade, é primitivo. Ele acha que mulheres não devem ler e pensar, só servir ao marido e gerar filhos. Bela recusa suas tentativas de cortejá-la, por não aceitar suas ideias e ofender seu pai, Maurice. Maurice é um excêntrico inventor e homem letrado, que os aldeões consideram louco. Quando conserta sua máquina de cortar lenha, parte para uma feira de invenções, montado em seu cavalo, Phillipe. Mas ao tomar um suposto atalho, os dois se perdem na floresta. Phillipe, assustado por uivos de lobos, sai correndo e deixa seu dono para trás. O inventor é atacado por lobos, e, em sua fuga, acaba encontrando os portões do castelo da Fera. Sem saber do encantamento, ele entra no castelo, chamando por alguém. Maurice é recebido por quatro dos empregados-objetos do castelo: o maître d'Lumière, um candelabro; o mordomo Horloge, um relógio; a cozinheira Madame Samovar, um bule de chá, e seu filho Zip, uma xícara de chá. Maurice se aquece junto a lareira e bebe um bom chá, mas a Fera descobre sua presença e o prende em uma cela. Phillipe chega em casa e leva Bela até o castelo. Lá, ela faz um trato com a Fera: ser sua prisioneira no lugar de seu pai. Maurice é levado por uma carruagem encantada de volta à aldeia e pede ajuda a Gaston e outros homens, mas todos riem dele e o julgam louco por falar em uma fera. O caçador, frustado por Bela não ter aceitado casar com ele, arquiteta um plano: internar Maurice no manicômio de Monsieur D'Arque, um homem desprezível. Mas Maurice sai em procura de Bela, e Gaston põe seu lacaio, Lefou, de vigia em frente à casa da moça. Enquanto isso, Bela é instalada em um quarto de hóspedes, mas se recusa a jantar com a Fera, atraindo sua fúria, mas depois escapole para a cozinha, com fome. Lumière e os outros objetos encantados servem o jantar com música e dança, e Horloge a leva em um tour pelo castelo depois. Durante o tour, Bela se separa do mordomo e do maître e se aventura na Ala Oeste, onde a Fera a tinha proibido claramente de entrar. A brava moça quase toca a rosa encantada, mas a Fera a vê e a manda embora, aos gritos. Bela sai correndo do castelo, montada em Phillipe, e é atacado por uma alcateia de lobos, mas o príncipe enfeitiçado chega a tempo e luta com os animais. Ele a salva, mas fica ferido, e Bela o leva de volta para o castelo. Mais uma vez no castelo, Bela trata dos machucados da Fera, e o agradece por ter salvado sua vida. Este lhe dá de presente sua enorme biblioteca, repleta de livros do teto ao chão. Os objetos se enchem de esperança ao ver uma profunda amizade florescer entre os dois. Uma noite, depois de bailarem, Bela admite que sente saudades de seu pai. A Fera, então, lhe mostra o espelho mágico. Através dele, Bela descobre que seu pai está desmaiado, na floresta. A Fera, por amor à jovem, a deixa ir. Bela agradece e vai embora. Maurice é levado de volta para casa pela filha, e lá eles descobrem que Zip tinha entrado escondido em sua bagagem. Avisados por Lefou, Gaston, Monsieur D'Arque e os aldeões se reúnem em torno da casa de Bela. O proprietário do manicômio bate na porta e é atendido por Bela, que fica horrorizada. Gaston lhe diz que a única maneira de salvar seu pai é casar com ele, mas ela recusa. Para impedir que o pai seja internado como louco, Bela ordena ao espelho mágico que mostre a Fera, mas ela garante às pessoas lá reunidas que ele é bom. Gaston percebe que a moça ama o monstro e prende Maurice e sua filha no porão, enquanto lidera os homens em direção ao castelo, para matar a Fera. Zip usa a máquina de cortar lenha de Maurice para libertá-los, e os três correm para o castelo com Phillipe. Enquanto isso, os objetos encantados travam uma batalha cômica com os aldeões e a ganham. No andar de cima, Gaston encontra a Fera, que está sem ânimo de lutar. O caçador o ataca no telhado, mas a Fera vê Bela chegando ao castelo e se recupera. Ele pensa em jogar Gaston do telhado, o que faria sem problemas há algum tempo atrás. Mas a Fera está mudada, e poupa a vida do vilão. Bela chega ao telhado, e Fera se vira para ela. Nesse momento, Gaston dá uma facada em suas costas, mas se desequilibra e cai, sacrificando sua vida. A Fera morre nos braços de Bela. A moça chora e confessa seu amor pelo monstro, no mesmo momento em que a última pétala da rosa encantada cai. Uma chuva mágica e colorida cai dos céus e a Fera retorna à vida, na sua forma humana. Bela o reconhece por causa dos olhos azuis que a Fera tinha. Lumière, Horloge, Madame Samovar, Zip e todos os criados do castelo retornam as suas formas humanas e assistem - juntamente com Maurice - Bela bailar com seu Príncipe. Todos estão felizes. Dubladores Vozes adicionais: Nadja D'Albro, Aline Cabral, Lilly Abreu, Márcia Coutinho, Fernanda Cappelli, Kika Tristão, Ronaldo Victorio, Deco Fiori, Xico Pupo, Leonardo Páscoa, Simô, Eduardo Amir Créditos de Dublagem Brasileira: Estúdio dos diálogos: Delart, (RJ) Engenheiro de gravação: Josimar Andreaza Mendonça e L. G. D'Orey Estúdio dos vocais: Som Livre Mídia: Cinema/VHS/DVD/Blu-Ray/TV Paga (Disney Channel/AXN)/Televisão (Rede Globo) Direção/Tradução: Telmo Perle Münch Letras: Telmo Perle Münch Direção musical: Marcelo Coutinho Creative Manager: Javier Pontón Versão Brasileira Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Brasil) Créditos de Dobragem Portuguesa Direcção: Cláudia Cadima Tradução: Susana Ramalho Versão Portuguesa Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Portugal) Supervisores de animação Abaixo, uma lista dos supervisores de animação.A Bela e a Fera - Edição Diamante; Créditos Finais * Bela: James Baxter, Mark Henn * Fera: Glen Keane * Gaston: Andreas Deja * Lumière: Nik Ranieri * Horloge: Will Finn * Mme Samovar e Zip: David Pruiksma * Maurice: Ruben A. Aquino * Lefou: Chris Whal * Philippe: Russ Edmonds * Guarda-Roupa: Tony Anselmo Produção O novo presidente da Walt Disney Studios, Jeffrey Katzenberg, convidou Richard Williams, diretor da animação de Who Framed Roger Rabbit para dirigir, mas Williams preferiu se manter no projeto próprio The Thief and the Cobbler, recomendando outro inglês, Richard Purdum. O produtor Don Hahn e os animadores Glen Keane e Andreas Deja se mudaram para Londres para trabalhar com Purdum em uma produção mais séria, não-musical. Ao ver os rolos dos storyboards inicial, Katzenberg ordenou que o filme fosse recomeçado do zero, e mandou a equipe para o Vale do Loire para se inspirarem. Alguns meses depois do reinicio, Purdum renunciou como diretor. O estúdio havia abordado os diretores de A Pequena Sereia, Ron Clements e John Musker para assumir a direção, mas estes rejeitaram por estarem cansados após esse projeto. Kirk Wise e Gary Trousdale, que tinham dirigido um curta metragem para uma atração da EPCOT no Walt Disney World, assumiram o filme. A reinvenção de A Bela e a Fera envolveu Katzenberg chamar os compositores Howard Ashman e Alan Menken para tornar o filme um musical no estilo Broadway, do mesmo modo que fizeram com A Pequena Sereia. Ashman aceitou relutantemente, tendo descoberto recentemente que estava morrendo de AIDS. Para acomodar a saúde debilitada de Ashman, a produção se transferiu de Londres, para Nova York, perto da casa de Ashman. Na cidade, Menken, Ashman, Wise, Trousdale, Hahn e a roteirista Linda Woolverton, deram reinicio ao roteiro do filme. Em seguida, na Califórnia, os artistas desenhavam e faziam as artes conceituais do filme.Além da Bela. DVD de Beauty and the Beast, Edição Diamante, Disco 2. Música A Bela e a Fera foi o último filme feito pelo letrista Howard Ashman ainda vivo - ele morreu em Março de 1991, oito meses antes da estreia do filme. Seu parceiro, o compositor Alan Menken, completou o projeto paralelo no qual estava trabalhando com Ashman, Aladdin (lançado no ano seguinte) chamando o letrista Tim Rice para novas canções.Alan Menken: Musical. DVD de Aladdin, Disco 2 A trilha sonora foi um tremendo sucesso, ganhando Oscar, o Globo de Ouro e o Grammy, e entrou nas paradas musicais com a versão dos créditos de Beauty and the Beast, cantada por Celine Dion e Peabo Bryson. #"Belle" - Belle, Gaston, pessoas da vila #"Belle" (Reprise) - Belle #"Gaston" - Gaston, LeFou, pessoas da vila #"Gaston" (Reprise) - Gaston e LeFou #"Be Our Guest" - Lumière, Sra. Potts, objetos encantados #"Something There" - Belle, Fera, Lumière, Horloge/Relógio e Sra. Potts #"Human Again" (adicionada na edição especial de 2002) - Lumière, Horloge/Relógio, Sra. Potts, Guarda Roupas, Chip, objetos encantados #"Beauty and the Beast" - Sra. Potts #"The Mob Song" - Gaston, LeFou e pessoas da vila #"Transformation (Beauty and the Beast - Reprise)" - Coro Versão brasileira #"Bela" cantada por Ju Cassou #"Gaston" cantada por Maurício Luz e Pedro Lopes #"A vontade" cantada por Ivon Curi #"Alguma Coisa Aconteceu" cantada por Ju Cassou, Garcia Júnior, Isaac Schneider, Ivon Curi, Miriam Peracchi #"Humano Outra Vez"Canção gravada no estúdio Double Sound cantada por Mauro Ramos, Isaac Schneider, Miriam Peracchi, Geisa Vidal #"A Bela e a Fera" cantada por Miriam Peracchi #"A Canção da Multidão" cantada por Maurício Luz #"Beauty and the Beast (créditos finais)" cantada por Céline Dion & Peabo Bryson Versão portuguesa #"Bela" cantada por Alda Joana #"Gaston" cantada por João Rosa e José Jorge Duarte #"P'ra jantar" cantada por Fernando Luís e Helena Rocha #"Qualquer coisa" cantada por Alda Joana, Henrique Feist, Fernando Luís, Carlos Macedo e Helena Rocha #"Humano outra vez" cantada por Fernando Luís, Carlos Macedo, Helena Rocha e Carolina Figueiredo #"A Bela e o Monstro" cantada por Helena Rocha #"Canção de ataque" cantada por João Rosa e José Jorge Duarte #"A Bela e o Monstro (Dueto)" cantada por Rita Guerra e Ricardo Afonso Trilha sonora Beauty and the Beast: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack é a trilha sonora original do filme, ela foi lançada em Novembro de 1991 e foi produzida por Howard Ashman e Alan Menken com músicas compostas por Alan Menken com letras de Howard Ashman. A canção mais conhecida do álbum é "Beauty and the Beast", que no filme é cantada por Angela Lansbury e nos créditos finais é cantada pelo dueto Céline Dion e Peabo Bryson. Lançamento O filme foi lançado em 29 de setembro de 1991 nos EUA, no Festival de Cinema de Nova Iorque, em 10 de Julho de 1992 no Brasil e em 11 de Dezembro do mesmo ano em Portugal. Na época de seu lançamento o filme foi aclamado pela crítica e pelo público. Em Portugal, a 1993, FILMAYER-ALFA, S.A, lança em VHS a versão falada em português. Pela Abril Vídeo, a produção foi lançada no Brasil em VHS em 6 de Agosto de 1993. A Edição Platinum do longa foi lançada em 2002 com DVD duplo, e a Edição Diamante em DVD/Blu-Ray foi lançada em 5 de Outubro de 2010. (esse foi o primeiro lançamento de Beauty and the Beast em alta definição). Em 2010, uma versão em 3D do longa foi marcada para estreia nos EUA em 12 de Fevereiro de 2010, mas o lançamento foi adiado. De 2 a 15 de Setembro de 2011 o filme foi mostrado nesse formato no El Capitan Theatre. Depois do sucesso que O Rei Leão em 3D fez nos cinemas, a A Bela e a Fera foi relançado em 3D nos EUA e no mundo a partir de Janeiro de 2012. Em 2015, a Edição Diamante em DVD voltou as lojas na coleção "Disney Princesas - Volume 1". Em junho de 2016, a Disney confirmou um novo relançamento em home-vídeo, para comemorar os 25 anos do filme. A nova edição faz parte da nova coleção que substituiu a Coleção Diamante, a "The Signature Collection", que já conta com a primeira animação da Disney, Branca de Neve e Os Sete Anões" lançado. Bilheteria Segundo o site Box Office Mojo, Beauty and the Beast foi o terceiro filme mais visto do ano de 1991 atrás apenas de Terminator 2: Judgment Day e Robin Hood - O Príncipe dos Ladrões. Na época de seu lançamento foi o filme da Disney que mais arrecadou na história. Beauty and the Beast arrecadou $145,863,363 em seu lançamento de 1991; no seu lançamento de 2002 arrecadou mais $25,487,190, somando os ganhos em outros países o longa arrecadou um total de $377,350,553. Em 2012, com o seu relançamento em 3D a animação soma $412,144,208 arrecadados. Prêmios e indicações O filme foi o primeiro longa animado a ser indicado ao Oscar de Melhor filme, e ocupa a 22ª colocação na Lista do AFI dos 25 maiores musicais do cinema, idealizada pelo American Film Institute (AFI) e divulgada em 2006. Outras produções Beauty and the Beast foi seguido por Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas que foi lançado diretamente em VHS em 1997. Este, também teve uma sequência intitulada de Belle's Magical World, que foi lançada em 1998. Um musical de mesmo nome baseado no filme teve sua estreia no Palace Theatre em 1994, com músicas e letras de Alan Menken, Howard Ashman e Tim Rice. O musical foi estrelado por Terrence Mann como Fera, Susan Egan como Bela e Burke Moses como Gaston. As apresentaçãoes ocorreram de 1994 a 2007 e se tornou um dos mais rentáveis musicais da história. Uma série de televisão chamada Sing Me a Story with Belle foi criada por Patrick Davidson e Melissa Gould e mostra a personagem Bela trabalhando em uma livraria e contando histórias para crianças. Essa série teve sua estreia no Disney Channel em 1995 e terminou em 1999 depois de quatro temporadas. Em 2013 foi anunciado que a Disney estaria trabalhando em The Beast, uma versão sombria do conto. Em junho de 2014, a Disney revelou estar trabalhando em um remake da animação, em live-action, com Emma Watson, confirmada em 26 de janeiro de 2015, como Bela, Bill Condon dirigindo e Evan Spiliotopoulos escrevendo o roteiro. O filme é um musical como a animação. Bill Condon afirmou que o remake seria muito fiel à animação e traria as músicas do filme de 1991 e algumas do musical do show da Broadway. O filme estreou em 17 de março de 2017, nos Estados Unidos. Ligações externas * * * * * |} Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 1991 Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes de animação da Disney Categoria:Filmes da Walt Disney Pictures Categoria:Filmes clássicos da Walt Disney